1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a filler device sub-assembly, and more particularly, to a filler device sub-assembly, which among other things, substantially precludes air and/or other matter from undesirably entering an associated container upon and/or prior to filling of the same, which facilitates reliable uncapping, capping, and/or recapping of the container and which facilitates the cleaning of the uncapping and retaining structures.
2. Background Art
Filling assemblies for use in association with filler devices have been known in the art for years and are the subject of numerous patents including: U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,683; U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,844; U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,151; U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,552; U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,253; U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,882; U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,833; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,381; U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,498; U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,054; U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,658; U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,734; U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,639; EP Pat. No. 568,121 A1; and EP Pat. No. 554,951 A1. While the above-identified fill assemblies have become commercially available for use in association with filler devices, problems associated with precluding air and/or other undesirable matter from entering an associated container before filling as well as uncapping, capping, and/or recapping at an operatively acceptable speed remain largely problematic. Moreover, problems associated with excessive movement and travel of the cap member during uncapping, filling and capping have also been identified. Lastly, certain problems have been encountered relative to the cleaning of the various components of the uncapping and retaining structures.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reliable, filler device sub-assembly for use in association with any one of a number of filler devices, including rotary fillers, which remedies the detriments and/or complications associated with conventional filler assemblies known in the art.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.